Gregor and 'The Prophecy of Sorrow'
by ripred95
Summary: Regalia is in turmoil. Queen Luxa refuses to leave her chambers and the cutters are preparing to attack. The underland's fate lies within one twelve year old overlander. used to be titled untitled as of now
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic go easy on me.**

There was finally hope… of peace, of prosperity, of broken friendships renewed. The warrior who had brought this hope to the underland had unknowingly taken it. If only he'd have stayed…..

The queen hadn't left her chambers in five months. Cutters were amassing at Regalia's borders. Regalia had no military commander. The city's only hope lied in one twelve year old overlander.

2:59, 3:00. Gregor saw the time change on the digital clock sitting beside his bed. He barely cared what time it was. All he cared about was the picture. The picture of him and Luxa. School was out and all he had to do was to stare at the picture.

"You miss her don't you?" his dad asked.

"Yeah." He answered softly, barely audible.

"Your mom said you'd never go back, but I understand."

"What do you mean?" Gregor returned.

"I mean I understand that you love her. But son you've got to understand that you just can't go back." His dad walked out of the room.

Later that night Gregor wrote a note saying-

Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry but I can't take it any more. I'm in love with Luxa and I'm going back to the underland to stay. I love you all and hopefully I'll see you again. You can come to visit if you want but I'm not coming back.

Gregor

He packed some flashlights into a backpack and went to the laundry room. He waited a second and then he jumped….


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TUC.**

Thanks to Nick410 for reviewing chapter 1. Enjoy!

The thirty minute drop from the laundry room to the Underland seemed like thirty seconds compared to the four terrible months he had spent away from Luxa. As he neared the ground he had a weird feeling that something just wasn't right. Using echolation, he saw five people standing below him.

"Overlander?" one called out to him. He thought he recognized the voice.

"Mareth is that you?" he saw Mareth smile as he hit the ground and before he knew it Mareth had him in a rib crushing bear hug.

"Overlander you have returned at last! We must immediately fly to Regalia" he said "Perdita remain here and keep guard."

Mareth climbed on to his bond Andromeda and Gregor sat behind him. For a few minutes they flew in silence and then Gregor asked, "Mareth, what's happening?"

"The cutters have declared war. Since your departure Luxa has refused to leave her chambers ands so I have assumed control of the Regalian army."

"MARETH BELOW US!" Gregor exclaimed

Below them were hundreds and hundreds of cutters.

"Perdita will need us." Mareth said matter of factly. Andromeda turned around and flew back to the cavern below the gateway to the overland. When they landed Gregor handed Mareth and Perdita each a flashlight from his backpack.

"Here Overlander!" Perdita threw a sword and a dagger to Gregor. The cutters were at the cavern entrance. Gregor went into a rager spin. He could blood splatter over his face as he sliced apart cutter after cutter. But eventually a cutter got through his swords and wounded his leg.

"AHHH!" He fell to the ground as blood began to pour from the wound. Gregor managed to slice off the cutters head with his dagger but there were too many. They were everywhere.

"This is it. I'm gonna die before I can see Luxa again." He thought to himself.

Then they were gone and he was surrounded by gnawers. Just Like that it was over.

"Overlander you have returned." One gnawer said to him.

"Lapblood?"

"Yes overlander." She answered.

"It is funny that you have returned at such a wonderful time."

"Why is that?" he asked, beginning to worry.

"They haven't told you. YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM," she bellowed, "You must go to Regalia immediately. Overlander, Ripred is missing……

Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick410, thank you for the prophecy, Thanks to gluxaandpercabehtluver and to QueenLuxa12 for reviewing. Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the underland chronicles.**

The Overlander is needed once more,  
To find the peacemaker is the main core

The peacemaker is trapped in a dark tunnel,  
In a dark cave in the shape of a funnel.

Bring his loved one, a gnawer, and a flier.

None less, no more, none but who you desire.

Not finding the peacemaker is dire,  
Using his skills is what you will require.

Two slashes on the worn-face of a friend,  
Without his aid, there will be an end.

All this in the Prophecy of Sorrow  
Without him, there will be no tomorrow

Gregor had read the prophecy over and over and over. Despite his pleadings, Lapblood and Mareth had forced him to read the prophecy immediately instead of going to see Luxa first. The prophecy had been discovered just hours earlier, after news of Ripred's disappearance had reached Regalia. It had been written on a scroll that was inside of the wooden door to the prophecy room.

"How did you find it?" Gregor asked, anxious to see Luxa.

"Nerissa was entering the room when she saw the scroll through the hole in the door." Mareth answered.

Gregor remembered well how the door had received the large hole. The Bane's gnawers had gotten inside the palace. Ripred had had Gregor, Hazard, Boots, and Temp go to the prophecy room with Nerissa to wait out the battle. Gregor had become tired of waiting and was about to sneak out when a gnawer's claw stabbed through the door.

"Gregor you may go visit Luxa now. I will see if Vikus is well enough to help us decipher the prophecy." Mareth said.

So Vikus was okay. Gregor felt awful for not asking. He hadn't thought that he would ever be back here and now that he was, Luxa was all he could think of.

He took off running down the hallway straight to Luxa's private chambers. When he reached the door he paused for a second, calming down and thinking of what to say. Then he opened the door. He could hear sobs from a separate room. He walked into it and the sobbing halted. Gregor stepped over to the figure curled up on the bed.

"Gregor?" she breathed, disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah Luxa, it's me." He said, taking her in his arms.

"Oh Gregor." She said, throwing her arms around him. "How I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again.

"Gregor, Luxa." called a weary voice.

Vikus.

Slowly Gregor helped Luxa off of the bed. They walked to the door, Luxa refusing to allow Gregor to remove his arms from her.

"Ah there you are. Gregor, how wonderful it is to see you." Vikus said the usual twinkle of his eyes bright. Most likely for the first time in months.

"Hey Vikus." Gregor said.

"We are needed in the high hall. It is urgent." Vikus led the way from Luxa's chambers.

"How fare you Gregor?" Vikus asked.

"Great. What happened to Ripred?"

'I do not know for certain Gregor. I have only just heard of it myself." Vikus answered.

As they entered the high hall Lapblood ran to them.

"There is no time, we must leave immediately. I will explain along the way."

"But…" Gregor began.

"No time Overlander. The prophecy says that you must go on the quest, as well as your loved one, a gnawer, and a flier. I will serve as the gnawer. Who else shall accompany us?"

Gregor's face went red.

"Lapblood, I believe the prophecy speaks of my granddaughter and her bond." Vikus said with a smile.

"Good now that that is settled, we must leave." Lapblood said.

"Gregor." Mareth said. "I have packed you some items from the museum."

"Thank you." Gregor said, accepting the backpack.

Gregor and Luxa climbed aboard Aurora. A Huge brown flier landed beside them.

"Lapblood, Castor shall fly you to the entrance.

"Now we leave." Lapblood said.

"Fly you high." Vikus and Mareth said as they took off.

**How is it? See that green button that say's review. Click on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 4, Ripred lovers enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the underland chronicles.**

"Ahh." He breathed dryly. It had been days since he'd had anything to drink. He slowly reached up to his teeth… not good, too long. Judging by his teeth, if he wasn't lucky this time he had maybe three days and then…. He decided not to think of it. Lapblood would find him. He just knew it.

He looked up. He could see a small bit of light about fifty feet above him. The bottom of the huge cave had a diameter of maybe ten feet. It gradually grew larger farther up the walls, which had no footholds. He was trapped and there was no possible way out.

How was it? Once again please click on that rectangular green button.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter five here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the underland chronicles**

"Oh!" Gregor and Luxa said in unison at the sight of hundreds of thousands of cutters just outside the city walls.

"This is not our fight." Lapblood said.

Gregor thought for a few minutes, wondering if this was just a dream. He pinched himself. Yep, it's real. His return was bittersweet though. He was reunited with Luxa, but Ripred was gone.

"Where are we going?" Gregor asked.

"The Firelands." Lapblood answered grimly

Gregor remembered the sight of all of those nibblers suffocating to death in the queen, and later being burned up, every trace of them destroyed. He could feel Luxa squeezing his hand tightly, obviously having the same memories.

"Why?" He asked.

"I believe Ripred to be in Hades Hall." She grimaced, "And the Firelands is the only open entrance now."

"Lapblood, why does the prophecy say it's so important to find Ripred?"

"Ripred has become a leader of sorts for the gnawers since the banes defeat. If he is not found, the gnawers will suspect the humans have killed him and will attempt to ally themselves with the cutters. Combined, they would crush Regalia." She answered, "Overlander he said to tell you….."

The sentence was cut short as a dark figure on a flier the color of dried blood sliced through Castor's left wing and Lapblood began to fall to the ground.

"Aurora, quickly!" Luxa screamed.

Aurora dived and dug her claws into Lapblood's shoulders. She carried her to the ground and collapsed from her weight.

As Aurora had begun to dive after Lapblood, Gregor had jumped onto their attacker's flier. The figure turned and slashed at Gregor with a long silver sword, its hilt studded with jewel, Similar to another blade Gregor had seen before. Gregor brought up his sword to block the attack but the force had been enough to knock him off of the flier.

Luckily, when he had jumped onto the flier it had lost altitude and so he wasn't hurt by the fall.

He heard a deep laugh he knew all too well…..

**What did you think? Please review. It will inspire me and make me write faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the underland chronicles.**

**(It's a flashback)**

Years. He had waited years to lead the gnawers. Finally that power was his. He was here to negotiate an alliance with the spinners in order to defeat the cutters.

"Hello your majesty." He said as he approached the Queen of the spinners.

She didn't move. She was surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"Hello Ripred." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

"No, your dead." He said just before a sword hilt slammed into his head, knocking him out.

He dreamed he was in a huge cave. Around him were Vikus, Solovet, The Warrior, Lizzie, and a few others. It was just before the battle with the Bane. Solovet stood and said to the warrior, "Do not forget that your weakness is on your left side." She mounted her bond Ajax and took off. A few minute later they received word that she had been set up and was to be ambushed upon arrival in the cutter's lands. Then they received word that she was dead.

How is it possible?

**How was it? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A quick thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I thought about it for a long time today and came to the conclusion that I am not Suzanne Collins.**

**Here it is, the long awaited Chapter 7!**

…. "Gregor!" Luxa screamed as she ran to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He assured her, standing up.

"Were you able to see who it was?" she asked.

"No."

"I am so happy that you were not harmed," she said as she put her arms around him, "And I am so glad that you came back." They were already so close that she barely moved as she kissed him.

"I hate to ruin your moment, however we must leave now." Lapblood said sarcastically a few minutes later.

Suddenly a long dagger stabbed the ground next to Gregor's foot. Its hand guard was almost completely made of red jewels, and it had a long, sleek blade covered in blood. Gnawer blood… The Bane's blood.

Gregor looked at the dagger, then at Luxa and screamed.

He woke to the sound of the voice. The voice from his dream. Solovet's voice.

"Wake Ripred." She ordered.

"Hello to you too, Solovet." He said dryly.

"They are coming to you."

"Who?" he asked.

"My granddaughter, The Overlander, and a gnawer." She replied casually.

Lapblood was coming for him. And the warrior. He was as good as saved.

"And does this frighten you Solovet?"

"No matter. I will simply dispose of you all at the same time."

His reaction was different from any other she could imagine. It chilled her to the very marrow. It brought to her attention that her plan wasn't fool-proof. For the first time in her life she was afraid.

**HE LAUGHED.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**

**Here is chapter 8!**

…**.. He laughed… He laughed so hard he fell flat on his back.**

"What is so funny?" Solovet demanded.

"You believe that you can defeat them. HA!" he laughed.

"Do not underestimate me Ripred." She spat, flying into the light, revealing for the first time the four claw marks running across her face." You of all people should know that assumptions about me tend to be wrong."

"Whatever,' Ripred sighed, "Now Solovet, tell me of your master plan."

"You have become somewhat of a leader to the gnawers, Ripred. They already suspect your death. I will earn their trust by telling them I have slain your murderers. Who at this moment are heading this way, right into my hands. I will advise them to attempt to forge an alliance with the cutters. Together they will destroy Regalia. Then we will destroy the cutters. I will rule The Underland." She looked at him as she finished. He was asleep.

Gregor and Luxa flew on Aurora while Lapblood ran below them. Gregor could feel Luxa grow tense against his shoulders as they passed 'The Queen', the huge volcano the nibblers were driven into to die by the gnawers. He reached back and took her hand in his. They remained like this for a long time until eventually they both fell asleep.

Gregor woke up first. He could see the entrance to a huge tunnel.

"Overlander we have arrived." Lapblood informed him.

He gently woke up Luxa and the four of them set off into Hade's Hall. Lapblood leading and Gregor and Luxa following. Aurora flew overhead.


	9. Chapter 9

**I realize that I haven't updated in years, literally.. but here it is. A new chapter.**

Mareth ran through the palace in search of Vikus. As he expected, he found him in the prophecy room.

"Gnawers, Vikus. Gnawers are attacking. In addition to the cutters. All hope is gone."

"My granddaughter will not fail us."

Hours had passed since they had first entered Hade's Hall. Exhausted and weary of what lay ahead, they pushed onward. Nearly every sound brought their swords to the ready. Finally they saw a gaping hole in the ground fifty yards ahead of them. A flier the color of dried blood swooped down from above. A dark figure jumped from its back and landed in front of the group.

"Hello, Warrior." Solovet said dryly.

"Solovet." Gregor replied as he raised up Solovet's dagger, "Get Ripred!" He snarled as he threw himself at Solovet.

"Is that my bond I see coming to my rescue? It is!"

"It is nice to see you as well, Ripred." Luxa said, rolling her eyes.

"Would you care to help with my teeth?" Ripred asked, motioning to his dangerously long teeth.

"There is no time, you must help Gregor!"

"Of course. Get me up there."

Solovet and Gregor were a blur. Sword and dagger striking each other in rapid succession. As much as he willed it to, the rager would not help him to defeat Solovet. He began to tire. She was too fast, too strong. He dropped the dagger. And then the sword shattered. He fell.

"And so I win. You should have listened to my advice when I was still on your side, _Warrior."_

She cackled as she brought the sword down to kill him. And then she stopped, as blood began to seep through her clothing.

"Tisk tisk tisk." Ripred said mockingly as she fell to the ground.


End file.
